billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffy Jefferson
Jeffy Jefferson is a Dimension Hopper in Billy the Dimension Hopper. History Skits Jeffy was just a skit where he tried to jump over a cliff nobody else had jumped before he fails miserably and falls into the pit. Billy the Dimension Hopper Season 1 In his debut appearance, Billy and El Pequeño seem to have gone to where Jeffy lives. Jeffy is about to jump over the pit. But Billy manages to convince him not to jump. Billy also gives Jeffy a miniature dimension hopper. Jeffy is now a dimension hopper. Jeffy then quickly goes to his first dimension. He is then given a sidekick in One Eyed Flash. One Eyed Flash quickly annoys Jeffy. However, Jeffy's evil brother Sethy Setherson arrives. One Eyed Flash makes himself useful by summoning shoes. Quickly defeating Sethy. However, One Eyed Flash becomes so annoying to Jeffy he tries to kill him. But he is teleported by Billy before he can kill him. He is teleported so that he can become a member of the Revengers. There he is equipped with a machine gun on his head. He goes with Master Chief to rescue Grandpa Steve while Billy's team battles A.I Grandpa Steve. After rescuing Grandpa Steve all of the Revengers gets into one huge group. Jeffy finally uses his head machine gun to shoot multiple A.I Grandpa Steve robots. And with the help of his team stop A. I Grandpa Steve and rescue Grandpa Steve. later on, he gets over his annoyance with One Eyed Flash and the two begin to work together. First, they spot El Pequeño, about to get pushed into The Papo Pit by Cheif Pepsi. Jeffy and One Eyed Flash arrive to save El Pequeño. One Eyed Flash destroys Chief Pepsi by firing one of his shoes. Jeffy then kicks another Pepsi to the ground. One Eyed Flash finishes off the rest of the guards. Jeffy frees El Pequeño. They then return El Pequeño to Billy and Grandpa Steve. After CAWCarcharo34 releases helmets so people can go to the pond to find the Easter Egg. Jeffy gets a helmet and arrives in the pond with Bonnie as his avatar. He then joins the Band of Soldiers. Where he fights against the IOI soldiers. But while he's fighting Billy gets the Easter Egg and terminates the Dimension returning Jeffy back home. Shortly after his adventure in The Pond, he goes to the League of the Dimension Hoppers. Like everyone else he weird-outs Billy. But during the meeting, The Annihilator kills two dimension hoppers. So everyone has one day to get ready to battle The Annihilator. Everyone is then told to get their weapons Jeff's weapon is One Eyed Flash and yells at him to wake up. Later on, in the battle, Jeffy commands one Eyed Flash fire the shoe canons. Causing major damage to The Annihilators army. But Grandpa Steve is the one to end the battle when he kills himself and The Annihilator. Season 2 Following Grandpa Steve's death, Jeffy is seen attending his funeral. After the funeral, Jeffy is board on what to do. One-Eyed Flash does not help either. The Narrator then arrives to give Jeffy and One Eyed Flash a mission. The Narrator then sends Jeffy and One Eyed Flash to Dimension 2. Jeffy thinks its dimension 0. However, there is a globe of the leaning tower of pizza. However the mysterious killer The Dinosaw returns ready to kill them both. He then turns the flimples into a giant monster called Gladus. Gladus attacks Jeffy and One Eyed flash run and hide for 13 hours. However, Gladus still finds them. Gladus strikes and knocks over Jeffy. But One Eyed Flash traps Gladus in his giant shoes.Jeffy then goes to try The Dinosaw who tried to kill them. He says that he can see into the future and says Jeffy will die. He then says that Billy has doomed us all including saying Billy will kill Jeffy in the future. Jeffy is quickly confused by this. The Dinosaw then reveals a secret weapon and Jeffy disappears. One Eyed Flash is alone. He then frees Gladus from One Eyed Flashes shoes. Jeffy is teleported to the splinter dimension 145. Where he meets a cosmic god Vordax. Vordax then tells Jeffy he will help him if he can find a way out. He then warns Jeffy of a dark titan that will destroy everything. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP6 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S1 EP12 * BTDH S1 EP13 * BTDH S1 EP14 * BTDH S1 EP15 * BTDH S2 EP1 * BTDH S2 EP3 Personality Every word Jeffy says is monotone. He almost never expresses emotion in his voice. Even in times of fear like when Fang makes everyone go crazy. Jeffy still keeps up the monotone. Or when he threatens to kill One Eyed Flash. He is still monotone. The closest he has gotten to expressing emotions is when he yells as One Eyed Flash to wake up. Gallery Jeffy Jefferson.png Jeffy (The Pond Avatar).png|Jeffy (Ready Player 2) Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 7.30.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 1.58.36 PM.png|Jeffy with headgun Screen Shot 2018-09-14 at 2.06.14 PM.png|Jeffy attacks a pepsi can Trivia * Jeffy like El Pequeño first appeared on a skit but people loved him enough that he became a recurring character. Category:Dimension Hoppers Category:Characters Category:Revengers